As the capabilities of and demands upon large scale computing systems increase, the adoption of optical technologies increases. Significant portions of such computing remain electrical for at least the time being. Technologies facilitating the conjoint use of electrical and optical signals have therefore become more significant. For example, optical signals may be converted to electrical signals and vice versa. At the same time, considerations such as high bandwidth and high density should be observed and considered.
While examples described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, the drawings illustrate specific examples herein described in detail by way of example. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific examples is not intended to be limiting to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the examples described herein and the appended claims.